Shorts Collection
by SeraphOcelot
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas I might come around to writing after I finish my current project.


**A/N: Hey guys and gals! This is just some ideas to cure my Writer's Block so please excuse me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy! And yes, it's a genderbent Izuku.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any other anime referenced in this collection.**

 _ONE_

"Kacchan, help me up." Bakugou sighed softly as he picked me up and put me in my wheelchair. It had been years since my quirk activated and deemed my legs useless. The injury had left doctors perplexed. It seemed like the activation of my quirk had caused the nerves in my legs to short-circuit somehow, or at least that was the best explanation they could come up with. Healing quirks were no help either and so it was decided that I, Ichika Midoriya would spend the rest of my life confined to a wheelchair.

My quirk wasn't anything to scoff at though, not to brag or anything. It was a startling discovery in the century that children could develop quirks that were not passed down from their parents. Unlike my mother, who had a weak form of telekinesis and my father who could breathe fire, my quirk, or rather collection of quirks was a Mutant-Emitter hybrid called _Empress_.

It had three functions. Analyse, which allowed me to analyse anything within my sight radius down to a tee. This included breaking down quirks and fighting styles to diagnosing diseases in mere seconds. It was painful to use however, and caused me major headaches if used for more than 5 minutes in an hour. It was a perfect tool for a support type hero though, a dream I still held onto.

The other function was called Command. By visualising an object, I could in theory create it by transmuting air molecules to form the object. The demerit of this ability was the amount of time it took to create something. A small pen could take up to five minutes of intense concentration, and a large weapon could take up to an hour or more. Other than that, creating an object used up my already weak stamina reserves, making it hard for me to make much before collapsing. It was the most useful when I could plan ahead a few days. Otherwise, it was hard to use in combat.

The last one was by far the most useful. It was called Conquer. It was a passive mind altering quirk which allowed me to make those with less willpower than me do my every bidding. Too bad I was too much of a nice, shy girl to control anyone, even my bullies, according to my best friend. Bakugou himself had to scare them away with foul words and his quirk when all I had to do was say a word. "Damn Chika and her shyness." I remember him saying once.

"What's wrong Kacchan? Worried about the entrance exams?"

Bakugou shook his head, "No, I'm worried about you. Going for the Support courses without me."

I giggled, "Don't worry you big softy! I'll be fine." He simply nodded in response, the disbelief obvious in his eyes.

"Alright, I have to go now. I called Aunt Inko earlier. She should be coming to pick you up in an hour." He shrugged on his jacket and turned back.

"Don't fuck around okay? I'd better see you in one piece after the recommendation exams or someone is going to die." The door slammed shut and I was once again left alone. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I wasn't surprised to see a tear drop from one eye. A whisper of lies fill my head.

"I'll be fine…"

The ride to the academy was quiet. I didn't really talk to my mother much anymore, considering she didn't have the time to. My father had passed away three years back, leaving us in a mountain of debt which we had to pay. He owed the bank quite a sum of money, money which my mother had to work six jobs for. Thankfully, the U.A had a scholarship recommendation, one which anyone could take provided they had the skills necessary.

Some days I was tempted to use my quirk on the bank officials and settle our debt then and there, but I was always reminded that I was trying to be hero, not a villain. Heroes followed the law. Heroes upheld the standards of society. Heroes were… not hunted by society. Heroes were not put down despite how ugly they were. Heroes were not discriminated even if they were disabled. I digress.

It was time for the exam. The stakes had never been so high.


End file.
